


Wait, You Are Not Together?

by BroodyJC



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroodyJC/pseuds/BroodyJC
Summary: In which everyone sees the way they act around each otherKara still claims they're "just friends" and "it's how friends act around each other"





	

Kara furrows her brows as she reads the text one more time.

Because after months (twelve months and thirteen days to be exact), Cat Grant (Ms. Grant) showed a sign that she’s alive, well and is, in fact, up to date on what’s happening in National City.

It’s a simple message, three lines, and Kara surely reads it at least four times and she still doesn’t get it:

 **10:25am – [received from Ms. Grant] –** Just read your last article on L-Corp and Lena Luthor. I hope she treats you well.

She bites her lip. Honestly? She has no idea what she should respond. Of course Lena treats her well, they’re friends after all. But Cat has no way of knowing that.

 **10:32am – [sent by you] –** Thank you, Ms. Grant.

 **10:33am – [sent by you] –** She is way too good for me, to be honest

 **10:35am – [sent by you] –** How is your vacation going?

She never gets an answer. She resists the urge of asking her when she’s coming back.

**

James finds her smiling as she stands in the middle of her office one week later.

Lena had just delivered her a simple flower arrangement, with half a dozen small white delicate petals. She had smiled as she signed the delivery, smiled as she brought the vase closer to her chest and smiled as she reentered her office.

The card was seen not too long ago and she still had it clutched to her chest when James walked in.

 _These are_ Diphylleia grayi _,_

_They’re commonly called Skeleton Flower_

_It’s called a miracle by many_

_It reminded me of you._

_\- Lena_

“Is it a bad time?”

Kara turns around, smile still on her lips as she shakes her head. James looks down at the vase she’s holding and she would be lying if she said she’s not self-conscious.

“More flowers, uh? You’ve got a secret admirer or what?”

If she wasn’t red before, she sure is now. The words get caught in the back of her throat; she pushes her glasses back into their place, lets out a nervous laugh. He arches an eyebrow at her.

“They’re from Lena.”

“Oh.” He smiles, nods and pushes his hands on the front pockets of his jeans. “I didn’t know. Good for you, Kara.”

“Thank you?”

“Meeting in ten, ok?” She lets it go.

“Sure.”

**

 **6:37pm – [received from Winn] –** Where are you?!?!

 **6:37pm – [received from Winn] –** Game night started thirty minutes ago

 **6:38pm – [received from Winn] –** We’re all waiting for you

 **6:41pm – [received from Winn] –** Kaaaaaara

 **6:43pm – [received from Winn] –** Don’t ignore me

 **6:52pm – [sent by you] –** OMG!!!!

 **6:52pm – [sent by you] –** I totally forgot!

 **6:54pm – [sent by you] –** Lena is taking me to that Thai place out of town

 **6:55pm – [sent by you] –** I’ll just tell her we’ll go another time

 **6:55pm – [sent by you] –** Give me twenty minutes and I’ll be there

 **6:58pm – [received from Winn] –** No!

 **6:58pm – [received from Winn] –** It’s okay

 **6:58pm – [received from Winn] –** I didn’t know you were with her

 **7:00pm – [sent by you] –** Are you sure?

 **7:01pm – [sent by you] –** She said it’s not a problem

 **7:03pm – [received from Winn] –** Have fun on your dinner with Lena

 **7:03pm – [received from Winn] –** Don’t miss next game night, though, ok?

 **7:04pm – [received from Winn] –** It’ll be at Maggie’s in two weeks

 **7:05pm – [received from Winn] –** She said you should ask Lena to come

 **7:13pm – [sent by you] –** Thanks, Winn

 **7:13pm – [sent by you] –** Will do :)

**

Even if she wanted to she wouldn’t be able to look away. Not when Lena smiled like that. Easily and unworriedly. And she isn’t even sad it isn’t directed at her, but at her sister’s girlfriend. Because Lena Luthor’s smile is probably the high point on Kara’s day.

And, yes, Lena smiles and Kara can’t help but smile at her. She doesn’t mind, or remember in fact, that her sister is there, staring at them. She can’t tear her eyes away.

The defined jawline; the soft (she really thinks it is) skin on the expanse of her neck; the lock of black hair falling in front of her face, the same one Kara’s hand has been itching to tuck it behind her ear.

But she can’t.

Because they’re just friends.

So she grips at her thigh harder, gaze lowering to Lena’s mouth. _Bad move._ Red lipstick frames the outline of her lips, her _very_ kissable lips and Kara has to hold back a whimper by biting her own lip. She fails miserably.

Her sister is the only one to notice though, or maybe the other two women were just too caught on their conversation that they chose to ignore. But Alex raises an eyebrow at her, head tilting to the side.

Kara exhales, looks away from Lena and focus on her glass of water.

It takes her a while to understand that something had changed and Lena’s hand slipping under her cardigan to rest on the small of her back doesn’t help at all. Instead, she gets even more flustered, blood running up to her cheeks.

Alex’s eyebrow goes impossibly higher.

She sees Lena gathering her things, already pushing the chair back to stand up.

“Are you leaving?” Lena stops halfway up, her eyes meet Kara’s, dangerous smirk appearing on her lips. Kara gulps.

“Yes, Kara. I need to go to L-Corp. It will be quick.”

“Do you want me to walk you there?” Kara is downing her glass of water before Lena even answers.

“Kara, darling, don’t worry. It will take just over an hour and my driver is already outside, no need for you to accompany me.” Lena leans down, lips against Kara’s cheek as her fingertips brush on the outline of her jaw. “Enjoy dinner with your sister. You won’t even have time to miss me.”

She looks at Lena’s figure, hips moving at each step, and Kara whimpers again.

Maggie and Alex share a look.

**

 **3:54am – [received from Lucy Lane] –** Someone (it was James, be mad at him) told me you are banging Lena Luthor

 **3:54am – [received from Lucy Lane] –** Nice

 **7:14am – [sent by you] –** I’m not

 **7:14am – [sent by you] –** It’s not

 **7:14am – [sent by you] –** We’re not

 **7:16am – [sent by you] –** We’re friends!

 **7:16am – [sent by you] –** Just friends!

**

“Are you sure I’m not intruding?” Lena asks again when she is inside Kara’s apartment, her purple coat being taken by Kara.

“Of course you’re not, Lena. You’re always welcomed.”

“But it’s Thanksgiving, Kara. It’s supposed to be spent with your family.”

“But you are family.”

It takes both of them by surprise. The honesty in Kara’s voice, the determination. Lena looks down, tongue darting out from her mouth and running on her blood red lipstick, and Kara can hear the sharp intake of breath.

She would be lying if she said she didn’t do the same thing. She would be lying if she said her heart didn’t race into the same rhythm as Lena’s. She pushes her glasses up, ducks her head down before taking Lena’s hand in hers.

Maggie is the first one to see them, she looks around her but no one else seems to be paying attention to the two girls. She looks at their hands together then up at blushing cheeks and groans.

Because when Eliza comes to welcome Lena, they are already a good foot away from each other.

**

Eliza is the one helping Kara to clear the table. Lena had insisted but Kara had won (it happened more times than Lena would like to admit), and made her take a seat at the living room, glass of wine in hands.

Her mother looks up at her; she sees the corner of her mouth turning up, and the glint in bright blue eyes.

“So…” Her mother starts as they enter the kitchen. Kara finds Lena’s profile, in a mid-laugh at something Alex had said, but she seems to have the same thought as Kara because not even two seconds later their eyes meet. Lena’s smile grows bigger, brighter. “How long have you and Lena been dating?”

Kara turns around to look at her mother; her smile disappearing as the words sink in, being replaced by a nervous low laugh.

“We’re not together, I mean, Lena and I are just friends.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yep. Just friends.”

“You just seem very close.”

**

Maggie waits until Kara closes the door behind her to get up from the couch and drive her into a corner.

Kara watches her cross her arms in front of her. She can’t believe she is fidgeting under someone’s gaze for the third time this night. Or maybe only two counted; she always fidgeted around Lena.

“So, you and Lena, uh? You’ve got game, Kara, I’ll give you that.”

“What about me and Lena?”

“She’s a high catch.”

“Yeah. Anyone would be lucky to be with her.”

Dark brown eyes squint in front of her, then they wide, mouth hanging open.

“You’re not together?”

“No?”

“Does Lena know that?”

“Uh, yes?”

**

“What the hell, Kara?”

Alex doesn’t bother with pleasantries as she opens the door from her apartment. Kara has flushed cheeks and a huge grin on her face, much different from Alex’s heavy eyelids and frown in between her eyebrows.

“It’s four am, Kara. It better be important.”

She leaves the door for Kara to close, sits down on her couch, the palms of her hands pressing against her eyes. She motions for her sister to come sit by her side and she knows Kara just skipped to the seat. She sighs.

“What happened?”

“Lena asked me out!” They say at the same time, Alex’s head turn up, eyes trying to focus on Kara’s face, and mind trying to understand why that’s important.

“And?”

“Lena asked me out, Alex. This is huge!”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve been trying to ask her out for the past two months and I know we haven’t talked about this, but I care a lot about her. In more than a friendly way.”

“But haven’t you been dating for, like, six months now?”

Kara stops, her smile falters for maybe half a second before she remembers she has a date with Lena by the end of the week and the grin is back full force.

But she looks at Alex, the confusion in her expression, maybe from being awake in the middle of the night, but probably from the situation.

“No. We were just friends.”

“You introduced her to mom!”

“I couldn’t let her spend the day alone!”

“It was Thanksgiving!”

“Exactly!”

“Can the two of you stop screaming? I’m trying to sleep.” Maggie’s voice is deep with sleep, but loud enough to be heard.

They get closer to each other, lowering their voices to a whisper.

“What do you mean you weren’t dating?”

“We weren’t.”

“She sent you flowers on weekly basis.”

“I told her they were pretty and I liked them.”

“So she brought you ridiculously expensive flowers because you liked them?”

“Yeah.”  
“And you had regular dinner dates?”

“She said we should always have time to see each other during the week.”

“And she slept over at least once a week and had a toothbrush at your place, you held hands outdoors, you always cuddled during movie nights?”

“Uh, yes?”

“And you weren’t dating?”

“We were just – oh. Oh. Oh, Rao, Alex, for how long have Lena and I been dating?”

**

 **5:31am – [received from Lucy Lane] –** Are you banging Lena yet?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: @broodyjc


End file.
